Draven Pasgrada
Sir Draven Pasgrada is a former Half-Elf agent of the Kingdom of Varos, having abandoned his service and loyalty to the kingdom after succumbing to the bite of a vampire. He has also served as an assassin for Kodan the Dark until Kodan's defeat. He is now a roving marauder, wandering Anvaris doing whatever he pleases all in the name of self-indulgence. History Early Years and Disappearance Not much is known of Draven's past beyond what is recorded and kept by Varosian scholars. He was born in Varos, to an Elvish woman and a Varosian knight named Pasgrada, thus making him a Half-Elf. He grew up in a rather well off household in Vyrna. He grew into a well-educated young man, with a silver tongue and a natural flair for archery and swordsmanship. His stellar education and people skills (as well as his skill with weaponry) ultimately lead to him being employed as an agent of sorts. He would be sent on missions to neighboring kingdoms, serving as an envoy. Occasionally, he would serve as an assassin, taking out potential threats to Varos' leaders and the kingdom as a whole. Sometime during the 21st cycle, Draven would come into contact with a vampire while on a diplomatic mission to the Lesser Kingdoms. During the battle with this vampire, he was bitten and infected with vampirism. Initally, he concealed that he was bitten, wearing a scarf while he traveled and completed his mission. Upon his return to the Varosian kingdom, he would succumb to the bloodlust and kill seven civilians in Vyrna in one night. The curse of Vampirism would ultimately change Draven for the worse. He grew to enjoy feeding on people, and his ego grew with his power. Eventually, he abandoned his service and loyalty to Varos, disappearing into the night in the early part of the 22nd cycle. Draven's Return Draven would ultimately reemerge in the 24th cycle, aligning himself with the will of Kodan the Dark. He would serve as an assassin for Kodan, venturing south into the kingdoms to assassinate targets during the Lightwar using his vampire abilities. He would eventually join up with another vampire named Aidan Lancaster, a Kingdomer whom had served as a Ranger and had been turned just before the Lightwar. Together, the pair would eliminate any threats that Kodan would assign them, along with killing or infecting whomever they saw fit. When Kodan finally fell at the end of the Lightwar, the pair fled into Varos. Aidan would eventually be hunted down and slaughtered by a Paladin of Dekanas, while Draven would continue as he had before. Traveling Anvaris, doing whatever pleased him. Weaponry Modified Elvish Longbow Draven's skills with a bow are rather excellent, a testament to his elven ancestry. He often can launch a cluster of three arrows at once at a target if he needs to bring it down quickly. The reinforced frame and string used allow his bow to have much more strength behind each arrow released. Varosian Steel Basket-Hilted Backsword The sword he carried during his service to Varos, it has served him well over the cycles as he's cut down any foe that has opposed him in close combat. The basket hilt allows for protection from blows meant to slice his hand off in combat, as well as excellent deflection or offensive blows such as punching an opponent with it. Draven-Bow.jpg|''Draven's modified Elven Longbow.'' Draven-Backsword.jpg|''Draven's Basket-Hilted Backsword w/ sheath.'' Category:Characters